monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Carmen Nightingale
Carmen Nightingale - Nastoletnia harpia pochodząca z dzielnicy Yorkshire w Anglii. Dziewczyna urodziła się w znanej rodzinie muzyków wobec czego od dziecka dźwigała brzemię związane z byciem córką wielkich śpiewaków. Muzyka Carmen nie kojarzy się z czymś co można robić jako hobby, lecz z cieżką pracą i wylanymi łzami. Ojciec dziewczyny kładł wielki nacisk by jego córka przejęła po nim tytuł, Carmen była wręcz katowana treningami śpiewu, gry na pianinie. Była zmuszana również do noszenia obcisłych gorsetów. Przez takowe traktowanie, Carmen stała się bardzo zdysciplinowaną osobą o wycofanym charakterze, tłumiącym w sobie smutek. Osobowość Carmen z natury jest cichą i nie wyróżniającą się z tłumu dziewczyną, która swoje problemy rozwiązuje sama. Chociaż z pozoru wydaje sie być szczęśliwa i zadowolona, w środku jest naprawdę rozdygotana a nawet wystraszona. Boi się porażki, jej rodzice nie szczędzą córce niezbyt miłych słów kiedy na nie zasłuży, bo wierzą że dzięki temu ich córka wyrośnie na porządną i obowiązkową kobietę. Carmen ma lekkie problemy z adaptacją w nowym otoczeniu, gdzyż większkść swojego zycia spędziła pod kloszem, na nauce niż w towarzystwie rówieśników. Harpii wpajano poczucie obowiązku i tego że to co dobre uzyskuje się ciężką pracą. Dziewczyna nierzadko miała dość morderczych treningów, lecz rodzicom udało się stłumić w córce głosy sprzeciwu, toteż nawet obecnie harpia ma kłopoty by asertywnie odmówić. Dziewczyna nie jest osobą konfliktową i nie lubi rozwiązywać problemów za pomocą siły czy nawet słów. Woli wszystko przemilczeć, mając nadzieję że z czasem wszystko samo się ułoży. Wygląd Carmen jeat niską lecz dość dobrze zbudowaną dziewczyną o szerokich ramionach i drobnych paliczkach wygiętych niczym szpony. Dzieki noszeniu gorsetów, Carmen wydaje się być szczupłą nastolatką o idealnej figurze i postawie, jednak zdradzają ją umięśnione ramiona. Jej cera ma złotawy odcień a przy oczach widoczne są przebarwienia charakteryatyczne dla ptactwa. Włosy nastolatki sa barwy chłodnej czekolady, ściete do łopatek a na codzień spina je w koczki. Z pleców Carmen wyrastają pierzaste skrzdła ktore zwykle nosi opuszczone niczym tren. Tęczówki dziewczyny mają brązowy kolor lecz mało kto jest w stanie je zauważyć ponieważ Carmen charakteryzują duże źrenice mocno odbijające światło. Nos harpii przypomina ptasi dziób, również jej nogi przypominają te ptasie. Stopy jak i nadgarstki upiorki są zakończone pojedyńczym, ciemnym szponem. Brwi dziewczyny - delikatnie zarysowane mają nieco jaśniejszy odcień niż jej włosy zaś usta są bardzo małe i na codzień jedynie pomalowane pomadką. Relacje 'Rodzina' Carmen jest harpią. Jej rodzina od wieków szczyci się sławą znanych muzyków. Z tego powodu, na Carmen był kładzony wielki nacisk by tak jak krewni była znaną śpiewaczką. Nastolatka jest jedynaczką. 'Dalsza rodzina' O dalszej rodzinie Carmen wiadomo jedynie tyle że są związani w mniejszym lub większym stopniu muzyką - śpiewem lub grą na instrumentach klawiszowych. 'Przyjaciele' Przyjaciółką Carmen jest Elena Vivas. To jedyna osoba w szkole do której Carmen odważyła się zagadać. 'Znajomi' Carmen nie zdążyła jeszcze na tyle dobrze poznać uczniów Monster High, by złapać jakieś kontakty. 'Wrogowie' Jak wyżej, Carmen jeszcze nie trafiła na osobę którą nazwałaby swoim wrogiem nawet jeśli za kimś specjalnie nie przepadała to nie wdawała się q dłuższe kłótnie. 'Miłość' Carmen obecnie jest singielką i nie szuka miłości. Głównie z uwagi na surowego ojca który stara się trzymac córkę krótko. 'Zwierzak' Dziewczyna nie posoada zwierząt. Zainteresowania 'Antyki' Harpia jest wielką miłośniczką starych sprzętów, tych wszystkich fantastycznych zdobień, grawerowanych napisów czy porcelanowych zastaw. Dziewczyna sama zbiera rózne przedmioty tego typu, które przechpmowuje w oszklonej szafie, w rodzinnym domu. Kieszonkowe Carmen przepuszcza głównie w sklepach z antykami. Do Straszyceum rownież zabrała kilka ulubionych ozdóbek, min. Broszkę oraz naszyjnik. Zdolności *'Śpiew' - Dziewczyna w genach odziedziczyła wspaniały głos (Sopran) o czystej barwie. *'Latanie' - Dzieki swoim skrzydłom, Carmen potrafi latać na długie dystanse. *'Szpony' - Harpia zamiast paznokci posiada ptasie szpony które umożliwiają jej nawet poważne zranieniw kogoś. Carmen nie przyzna się do tego, lecz szpony służą jej najczęściej jako otwieracz do puszek. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Ptasich nogach. *Ogromnych, złożonych skrzydłach. *Charakterystycznych oczach o ogromnej źrenicy. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - Carmi, Nighti, Ari, Mela, Carmuszek. *'Ulubione powiedzonko/powiedzonka' - "Ćśś..." *'Nie rusza się bez' - Wsówek do włosów i notatnika. *'Najbardziej lubi' - Ciszę, nie konfliktowe osoby, kiedy może robić coś co naprawdę jej się podoba. *'...A najmniej' - Hałas samolotów, lekcje śpiewu, gorąca oraz nakryć głowy. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Pokój dziewczyny jest bardzo prosty, elegancki, praktyczny i schludny. Podłoga wykonana jest z drewna a przy oknie znajduje się pianino. Stoi ono naprzeciwko łózka harpii. *'Ciekawostka' - Pokój Carmen w rodzinnym domu urządzili jej rodzice. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko pochodzi z j. Angielskiego i oznacza "Słowik". *Imię postaci to średniowieczna, hiszpańska forma imienia Carmel, które powstało pod wpływem łacińskiego słowa "pieśń" (carmena). Tak nazywała się główna bohaterka opery "Carmen" George'a Bizeta (1875). *Jej drugie oraz trzecie imię także są związane z muzyką. *Inspiracją do stworzenia harpii na wzór słowika była postać Clary Nightingale/ Rossignoble z serialu animowanego "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and the Chat Noir". Carmen zawdzięcza tej postaci nazwisko oraz genetics. *Urodziny obchodzi 6 Sierpnia. *Jak twierdzi jej szczęśliwą liczbą jest osiem. Serie 'Basic' *'Data wydania' - Pażdziernik 2018. Carmen ID.jpg Włosy Carmen spięte są w koczka z tyłu głowy na wysokości brody. Dziewczyna ma na sobie czarną bluzkę oraz gorset. Fo bluski został przyczepiony niebiesko-pomarńczowy żabot. Jej ciemnobrązowa, pierzasta spódnica sięga nieco przed kolana. Prócz tego hatpia odziana jest w długi, brązowy płaczczyk siegający poniżej ud. Skrzydła dziewczyny sprawiają wrażenie trenu. Buty Carmen to czarne szpilki wiązane wokół kostek. Na makijaż dziewczyny składają się szare cienie o brązowawa pomadka. 'Lunar New Year' Carmen LNY.jpg Carmen ubrana jest w obcisłą sukienkę z dekoltem która ma kolor wyblakłej czerwieni. Sukienka przy szyi oraz na biodrach obszyta jest kolorowymi piórami. Na materiale widać orientalne zdobienia. Włosy dziewczyny zostały spięte w koczka z tyłu głowy a jej buty to czerwone szpilki. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|200px Harpia – (harpie) w mitologii greckiej to duchy (demony) porywające dzieci i dusze oraz uosabiające gwałtowne porywy wiatru. Uchodziły za córki Taumasa i Okeanidy Elektry oraz za siostry bogini Iris. Hezjod (Teogonia) nazywa harpie "pięknowłosymi" stworzeniami. Obraz harpii jako brzydkiej, uskrzydlonej kobiety ptaka powstał dość późno, wskutek pomylenia tych stworzeń z syrenami. Rzymscy i bizantyjscy pisarze uszczegółowili ten wizerunek. Na wazie w Muzeum Berlińskim harpia trzyma małą figurkę bohatera w każdym szponie, a jej głowa jest podobna do głowy Gorgony, z wybałuszonymi oczami, sterczącym językiem i kłami. Harpie często torturowały dusze złych ludzi w Tartarze. Były złośliwe, okrutne i brutalne. Wg. Wergiliusza żyły na Stofadach. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|200px Anglia (ang. England, język staroangielski Englaland) – największa i najludniejsza część składowa Zjednoczonego Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej, w przeszłości samodzielne królestwo. Anglię zamieszkuje 83% całkowitej populacji państwa. Region zajmuje dwie trzecie wyspy Wielkiej Brytanii i ma granice lądowe z Walią na zachodzie i Szkocją na północy. Wyspa oblewana jest przez Morze Północne, Morze Irlandzkie, Ocean Atlantycki i kanał La Manche. Stolicą Anglii jest Londyn. Galeria Carmen ID.jpg Carmen szkic twarzy.jpg Carmen skullette.jpg Carmen i Goizargi szkic.jpg|Pierwszy szkic Carmen wraz z pierwszym szkicem Goizargi. Stroje Carmen LNY.jpg Meta timeline *'10.10.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega sobie Carmen Nightingale, grafikę związaną z OC oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *''14.10.18''' - Carmen zostaje opublikowana jako strona na Fandomie. Kategoria:Harpie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Wielka Brytania